HALO: Legacy
by Halomaniac117
Summary: The Didact has been defeated but at the cost of Cortana. Now six months later, Master Chief and the crew of the Infinity must return to Requiem. But, Master Chief soon discovers the truth about Halo and must fulfill a long forgotten prophecy and save not just Humanity but all life in the galaxy. I do not own the Halo franchise. Warning Spoilers For Halo 4. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**UNSC _Infinity  
_****Date: July 27, 2558  
6 months after New Phoenix Incident  
**

6 months have passed since the Didact's attempt to wipe out humanity. 6 months since his defeat at the hands of the Master Chief. 6 months since _her _sacrifice. Cortana's death still plagued John's mind, he felt the pain the memory brought every time he closed his eyes. She had been with him since the Fall of Reach, and now...she was gone. He wanted the memories, the pain, everything...he wanted to forget...but the galaxy is never that generous. He's learned that the hard way.

* * *

**UNSC _Infinity_: Executive Commanding Officer's Quarters  
Time: 2:35 am  
Date: July 28, 2558**

He couldn't sleep, he hasn't been able to for months. John wasn't used to sleeping in an actual bed, he was so used to Cryo-pods, but because of Captain Lasky's offer, along with the approval of Lord Hood, he was now the Infinity's new XO. Not an actual promotion, but now he was needed more often on the command bridge, so Cryo-pods were long gone. But it wasn't the bed that was the problem, far from it. The real problem was the nightmares.

Every night it was the same, the images, the memories, the loss, the torture he was forced to endure and reliving the pain of losing her all over again. Tonight was no different. The Chief's eyes opened as he shot out of his bed. He was covered in sweat, and had a massive headache. Looking around he sighed.

'Damn it...these nightmares are getting worse.' His face in his hands, he took some deep breaths. He sat there, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and headed to the sink. He turned on the water and began to wash the sweat from his face. Turning off the water he looked in the mirror, he looked at the many scars he had gotten over the years, and because of his augmentations he could remember how he received each one, even the one he wanted to forget.

_"Don't make a girl a promise, you can't keep."_

"Cortana...I'm sorry."

It was then the Chief heard the beep of his holo-projecter. Walking back to his bed, he pressed a few buttons and saw that it was from Lasky and marked as urgent. Activating the device, he was greeted by a hologram of his Commanding officer.

"Chief. Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No sir, what do you need?" The Spartan asked. His professionalism taking over.

Lasky was no mind reader, but he knew that the Chief was lying, but he dropped it.

"We just picked up a distress beacon and are currently deciphering it. I want you on the bridge, ASAP."

John saluted. "I'll be there shortly, sir."

"Good, Lasky out."

And with that the hologram shut off and the Chief headed off to the command bridge.

* * *

"Boost the signal, and run a series-V deciphering algorithm." Commander Palmer ordered the crew.

"Ma'am."

Palmer and Lasky were getting frustrated. No matter what they tried, all they got from the distress message was static. Whatever processor was being used it was complex and hard to crack. It was then, they saw the Chief walk in. Walking up to the two he saluted.

"Captain Lasky. Commander Palmer."

"At ease, Chief."

"What do we have?"

"Currently. Nothing. This beacon is using a processor that tougher than a Brute's skull." Palmer informed him.

The Chief said nothing and just looked at the image of static. Palmer leaned down and whispered to Lasky.

"What's he doing?" She asked.

Lasky whispered back. "That's his "Deep thinking" face."

"The message is being masked by junk data."

The two looked at the Chief.

"Junk data?"

"It's not the processor that's the problem, who ever sent this message masked it with junk data to hide it. That's why the deciphering algorithms aren't doing anything. Run the transmission through a cleaning scan to remove the data, then try the algorithm again." John knew that the crew was looking at him, but he ignored them. It was troublesome enough that he didn't have his armor on. Lasky cleared his throat.

"Well, you heard him! Get on it people!" The Captain shouted. Everyone immediately got on it.

After Twenty minutes, the message was becoming more clear, but junk data was present in the message itself so much was unclear.

"Okay, Roland. Play the transmission."

The Infinity's A.I. appeared. "Yes, sir."

_"(Static)...John..."_

The Chief's eyes widened. Could it possibly be _her_?

"Cortana?!"

_"(Static)...Help...(Static)...Halo...More than...First thought...(Static)...Flood...Only one...Must...return...Requ(Static)iem..."_

The message cut off after that. John couldn't believe it, Cortana was alive and she was on Requiem. But the rest of the message concerned and confused him.

What did Cortana mean by "Halo was more than we first thought"? He needed to find her, but he would need help.

"Chief."

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Palmer call him.

"Sorry about that. What is it?" He asked her.

"Captain is contacting High Command. You might want to join him."

He nodded.

* * *

"...And you're sure it's Cortana?" Fleet Admiral Hood asked Lasky and the Chief.

"We were able to track the transmission's origin to Requiem, sir." Lasky replied.

Chief was standing at attention in front of a video screen with the image of Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood on it. Lasky had just gotten done reporting the message to High Command and was now awaiting orders. To say that Cortana's message caused a stir among the Council would be an understatement. If it concerned The Forerunners or the Flood, then they would want something done. The only one who didn't seem to believe any of this was Admiral Serin Osman, the new Director of ONI and formerly known as SPARTAN-019. She believed that the threat of Halo and the Flood ended with the Ark. But what she thought was irrelevant now.

"Captain Lasky, I am ordering the Infinity to investigate the origin of the signal on Requiem. I want to know just what the hell is going on."

Lasky and The Chief saluted. "Sir."

"Master Chief, I want you to lead this operation. You're more familiar with Requiem and you know Cortana best. I'm also assigning Dr. Halsey to the Infinity as the ship's Executive Science Officer. And tell Commander Palmer, she had better treat the Doctor with respect this time or she'll find herself assigned to training the new cadets permanently."

The two saluted again. "Sir."

"Good, High Command out."

As the screen went black, Lasky turned to the Chief.

"Well let's get ready. I'll inform Palmer and the crew, you go prepare for the Doctor's arrival."

Lasky then proceeded to exit the communications room and leave the Chief with his thoughts.

"I'll find you Cortana. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**UNSC _Infinity_: Main Hangar Bay  
****Date: August 12, 2558  
Awaiting arrival of Dr. Catherine Halsey  
**

The Chief waited as Dr. Halsey's Pelican landed on the Infinity. Most of the crew didn't like the idea of her being on the ship again, but unlike them, he and the other SPARTAN-II's grew up with her and saw her as a mother-figure during the project. As the Pelican made touchdown, the back opened revealing the aged doctor. As she made her way out, John noticed a large case behind her being carried by a few Marines. His attention returned to the doctor as she approached him. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"John."

"Mom."

Halsey turned to the Marines that were carrying the case. "Take that to my lab, and do be careful." She told them as the two started making their way to the command bridge.

"Good flight?"

"For the most part, but most times I prefer to be planet side and not on a Warship." she responded.

"But?"

"But, considering one of my SPARTANS is on board, I think I can make an exception."

"Well, I'm glad your here. We need someone with your expertise."

"I'm sure. Shall we?"

* * *

"Dr. Halsey, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Captain. Hello, Palmer."

"Doctor." Palmer said, being as nice as she could.

"Now, I'm told that you recovered a distress beacon from Cortana."

Lasky pulled up the recording. "Yes, we were able to track the signal to Requiem just like the transmission said." Lasky then pull up a projection of Requiem. "But, until we're in Requiem's orbit and send teams in, we're unable to pinpoint the transmission's source."

"Well then, we should be off. I assume that I have a lab."

"Commander, show Dr. Halsey to her lab."

Palmer saluted. "Yes, sir."

When the two women were gone, Lasky opened up the ship's main comms.

"Attention crew of UNSC _Infinity, _prepare for slipspace jump. I repeat, all hands prepare for slipspace jump."

* * *

The Infinity's engines burst with life, and the slipspace generator proceeded to light up like a Christmas tree. The crewmen were rushing back and forth, making sure all the systems were in the green, the hangar door were secure, and everything was firmly held down.

Roland's voice then came over the comms. "Attention, attention. Slipspace jump commencing in 3...2...1..."

At that moment, a slipspace portal opened and the Infinity along with a small fleet of it's own began to enter the portal. When the last ship was through, the portal closed and Earth was long behind them.

Not a minute later, the portal opened again and the ships made their way into Requiem's orbit. The Forerunner Shield world was now in sight.

OPERATION: RECLAIMER had begun.

* * *

John looked out the windows of the command bridge, his gaze falling on the Forerunner Shield world. He would never forget what happened on this planet. He hated the idea of returning, but somewhere on that hell-hole was Cortana, and he would do anything to save her. He was so focused on the planet that he didn't hear Palmer calling him.

"Hey, Chief. You hear what I said?"

"Sorry ma'am, I was...lost in thought."

"Well find your way back to reality. Anyways, Halsey asked me to tell you, she wants you in her lab. She says she has a "gift" for you."

John raised an eyebrow. 'A "gift"? Well, this should be interesting.'

* * *

Dr. Halsey was busy running tests on her newest project. When she was contacted by Lord Hood about the mission, she thought that her personal project would come in handy, considering it was meant for John.

"Dr. Halsey." Halsey turned around to see John standing in the doorway.

"John, good you're here. Please, come with me. I have something for you."

John followed her to the case he saw earlier. Halsey pushed some buttons on the side causing it to open. Inside was his armor, but for some reason he felt it was more than just that.

"This is the MJOLNIR Mark VIII Powered Assault Armor. The only set in existence."

"It looks like my old Mark VI armor."

"The design is the same, but the armor is one of a kind. I had it made specifically for you. This suit is the first and only model that has fully incorporated Forerunner Technology. Now come over here and I'll explain further."

She began to pull pieces out of the case and set them down. John then proceeded to put it on while she explained.

"The body suit is made out of a flexible diamond threading covered in a lightweight Titanium alloy. Covering that is a specialized heat resistant fabric that can withstand temperatures up to 4,500 degrees Celsius or over 8,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The armor is made out of the same material that covered the Prometheans, you encountered. The boots have built in thrusters as does the chest plate. The right arm has a built in Forerunner Hard light shield, and the left has a interactive Hard light map of the planet you're on." Halsey then pulled out the helmet.

"Finally, the helmet has an advanced IFF system, night vision, thermal, electro-sonic, and the so called Promethean vision." As she finished talking, John reached for the helmet and looked at it. When he put it on, he felt that things were as they should be.

"Well now that you're back in your armor, I believe that you're ready to go back to Requiem." Halsey said before returning to her work.

"What? You're not going to give me the "Look up, look down" test?" John asked while he checked his systems.

Halsey smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't torture you like that."

The speakers then came to life.

"Attention Master Chief, report to the armory for gear and meet your squad."

"Duty calls."

"Yes, good luck John."

John nodded and made his way to the door but stopped. "Doctor?" He said. Halsey turned. "Yes, John?"

"Could you have saved her?"

"Me saving her is irreverent now. She's alive. But, yes...I believe I could."

John nodded before exiting the lab. Halsey looked at the door.

'Be safe John. Bring her back.'


End file.
